Field
The present specification generally relates to screen testing fiber and, more specifically to apparatuses and methods for screen testing optical fiber.
Technical Background
Capstan assemblies used in the manufacture of optical fiber are typically used to draw the optical fiber from glass blanks that are mounted within draw towers, and/or for proof testing of the optical fiber, also known as fiber screening or screen testing. For consistency, the term screen testing will be used herein.
Capstan assemblies may include a capstan and a pinch belt between which the optical fiber is positioned. As the capstan is rotated, the friction generated between the capstan, the optical fiber, and the pinch belt pulls or draws the optical fiber from the associated glass blank through a series of related operations such as coating and sizing steps. When used in tandem, a pair of capstans can also be used to test the proof strength of the optical fiber by placing a tensile stress thereon.
During the screen test, the capstan and the pinch belt impose shear and compressive stresses on a coating of the optical fiber, and may cause damage to the coating, resulting in the optical fiber being discarded, thereby increasing manufacturing costs and reducing production yields.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative screen testing apparatuses for limiting the effect of shear and compressive stresses imposed on the coating of an optical fiber.